callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Powrót do domu (misja)
Powrót do domu – piąta misja kampanii w Call of Duty: Ghosts. Opis Czwórka amerykańskich żołnierzy (David Walker, Logan Walker, Thomas Merrick i Keegan P. Russ) wracają z nieudanej misji uratowania członka Duchów. Gdy są blisko bazy, okazuje się, że wojska Federacji ponownie złamały zawieszenie broni i zaatakowały główną bazę USA przy granicy (Fort Santa Monica). Namiary na tę bazę dał Gabriel Rorke, główny antagonista. Żołnierze zamierzają go obronić, a bracia Walkerowie do tego chcą uratować swojego ojca z pogrążonego walką fortu. Misję zaczynamy przylatując helikopterem do miasta. Od porucznika Johnsona dowiadujemy się o sytuacji taktycznej. Wtedy Logan z bratem Heshem idą do pobliskiego budynku i zajmują pozycję przy CKM, by bronić plażę przed desantem wroga. Niszczą wtedy wiele śmigłowców i zabijają wielu żołnierzy wrogiej piechoty. Niestety wkrótce przyleciał wrogi śmigłowiec szturmowy, który zniszczył CKM. Wtedy gracz, wyposażony w specjalny tablet, którym mógł kontrolować drona A-10 Thunderbolt II rozpoczął ostrzał desantujących się wojsk Federacji. Zniszczył wtedy wiele czołgów, śmigłowców i żołnierzy. Niestety dron nie mógł być używany przez cały czas (potrzebował czasu na zawrócenie). Podczas ostrzału, balkon na którym byli protagoniści zawalił się. Gracz i jego kompani musieli walczyć z poziomu okopów. Zrozumieli, że jeśli wciąż chcą korzystać ze wsparcia dronów, muszą za wszelką cenę przebić się do Centrum Kontroli Dronów. Bez ich wsparcia fort mógł upaść. Aby się tam przebić, żołnierze potrzebowali jeszcze raz ostrzelać wroga, ale tym razem w pobliżu budynku od kontroli dronów. Istniało ryzyko, że mogą niechcący ostrzelać ten budynek. Podczas ostrzału wroga rakieta z naprowadzaniem zdołała zniszczyć naszego drona, a ten przez to uderzył w budynek Centrum Kontroli Dronów. Inne wsparcie z powietrza nie wchodziło wtedy w grę, więc Amerykanie musieli się wycofać. David Walker oraz jego brat Logan chcieli uratować swojego ojca, który mógł przebywać w zniszczonym centrum dowodzenia. Po krótkich walkach weszli do budynku, ale ich ojca tam nie było. Jednak był tam żołnierz Federacji, który dźgnął Logana w brzuch. Tego żołnierza zabił Hesh, ale sytuacja była dalej nieciekawa. Wtedy przez dach budynku na linach weszli żołnierze Duchów (elitarna jednostka specjalna USA) i zabrali obu braci na pokład śmigłowca. Tam bracia dyskutowali z żołnierzami Duchów, by dali ich z powrotem na ziemię, by mogli poszukać ojca. Wtedy jedna z postaci na śmigłowcu zdjęła kominiarkę. Okazało się, że był to ich tata. Bracia nie kryli zdziwienia. Wtedy Elias (ojciec) zdradził, że misje, na które tak często wysyłał swoich synów były testem, by sprawdzić czy oni nadają się, by wstąpić do Duchów. Powiedział, że obaj muszą się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, ale zdali ten test. Elias zdradził też, że Rorke tak dobrze zna taktyki Duchów, bo był kiedyś jednym z nich. Jeśli chodzi o sam fort, to ten prawdopodobnie upadł wskutek braku wsparcia z powietrza. Postacie * Logan Walker (grywalny, WIA) * David "Hesh" Walker * Elias "Scarecrow" Walker * Keegan P. Russ * Thomas Merrick * Dowódca (słyszalny) * Riley * Gabriel Rorke (wspomniany) Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Kiedy Elias zjeżdża po linie, można zauważyć, że ma on na masce swój własny wzór Ducha. Gdy jednak popatrzy się na niego w helikopterze, ma on wzór Merricka. * Przed wejściem do sztabu Duchów da się zauważyć dwóch żołnierzach o nazwiskach Gavin i Ramsey. Jest to nawiązanie do szefów firmy Rooster Teeth, którzy też tak się nazywają. * Przez całą misję Hesh używa aż trzech karabinów: SC-2010, Honey Badgera oraz Remingtona R5. en:Homecoming (Ghosts) Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Ghosts